That's Why I Love You
by CinJu
Summary: Hari ini Joyday, hari jadian KyuMin. Dan Sungmin mendapatkan sebuah surat dibawah bantalnya! Yang pasti ia tahu siapa pengirimnya. Baca saja! KyuMin / T / Romance / Fluff / Yaoi or Boyslove? Molla. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak!


**Title : That's Why I Love You**

**Cast : Udah tau kan?**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff.**

**Warning : Pendek, typo (s), Boy x Boy, authornya lagi malas**

**Disclaimer : Singkat, fict ini milik saya.**

**Yakin mau baca? Kaga ada COPAS PLAGIATAN!~ (CinJu tegas!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang lelaki manis memutar kenop pintu kamarnya. Haih, selalu saja begini. Pekerjaannya sebagai publik figur memang selalu membuatnya kewalahan. Dirinya lelah, butuh asupan energi. Dan yang kita maksud kali ini bukan ia butuh makan, namun tidur. Kedua kelopak mata indahnya sudah tak tahan, ia benar-benar butuh istirahat.

Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal_ pink_-nya. Tunggu dulu, rasanya sedikit tak nyaman. Bantalnya ada yang berbeda. Keras, dan seperti ada kertas di dalamnya yang mengganggu waktu tidur lelaki itu. Apa lagi ini? Menyebalkan! Namun ia tetap meraba isi sarung bantalnya dan menemukan sebuah surat.

Jemarinya membuka bungkus surat itu dan mulai membaca isinya. Yah, mungkin ini surat penting?

'_Hei kau Minnie hyung gendut! Ingat tidak ini tanggal berapa? 137! Awas jika kau lupa! Akan kutukar otakmu dengan otak lansia! Hahahaha!'_

Tadi itu baru isi surat di paragraf pertama. Tapi sudah membuat kesal Sungmin, sang lelaki penerima surat ini. Mungkin jika di anime, sisi kepala Sungmin sudah dihiasi empat siku-siku penanda kesal. Sungmin jelas tahu siapa yang mengirimkannya, sudah jelas dari cara penulisannya.

"Dasar tak sopan! Harusnya pembukaan surat itu menyapa dengan sopan dan sebagainya, tapi yang ini malah mengejek!" Jujur saja, Sungmin tersinggung dengan isi surat dimana bagian dirinya diejek. Tapi Sungmin berusaha menyikapinya dengan dewasa. Ia akhirnya melempar surat itu sehingga menimbulkan suara 'bruk' yang cukup kuat untuk ukuran sebuah kertas.

Menyeramkan.

Memang biasanya uke sensitif sepertinya jika marah menyeramkan. Tapi, Sungmin masih melirik surat itu. Jujur, hatinya berdesir penasaran akan apa yang ditulis si pengirim surat. Sungmin menghela nafas, ia akui, ia ingin membaca surat itu. Ia mengambil kembali surat yang sudah sedikit robek karena efek lemparan kencangnya tadi.

'_Hyung, ini hari jadi kita! Tapi aku tak akan mau merayakannya! Nanti kau malah tambah gendut dan menyaingi Shindong. Kekeke~ Jangan marah ya, kau seperti perempuan yang sedang PMS tahu!'_ itu isi paragraf kedua. Dan jelas Sungmin si uke-manis-tapi-galak ini marah. Ia sudah mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Lihat saja! Nanti akan kutonjok pipimu!" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Walaupun galak bak ibu gurunya CinJu yang pernah marah dengan kekuatan 10 mulut cerewet, Sungmin tetaplah imut. Semuanya tahu itu dan mengakuinya. Benar, bukan?

'_Hyung! Aku ingin mengerjaimu terus menerus dan membakar semua benda pink kesayanganmu! Agar kau sadar aku ini yang harusnya lebih kau sayang. Aku kan tampan, pintar, jenius, kaya, sempurna. Harusnya kau bangga hyung. :P'_

Itu paragraf ketiga. Tapi kali ini Sungmin mengambil pisau lipat kesayangannya –yang akan ia keluarkan jika ada yang memaki-maki benda _pink_-nya– dan mulai melaksanakan ritual psikopat-nya. Maksudnya memaki-maki, Sungmin memang menyeramkan tapi ia sendiri takut melakukan bunuh-bunuhan. Lagipula ia mana mau si pengirim surat tercintanya mati akibat ulahnya sendiri.

'_Stop, stop! Aku tahu kau marah. Pasti kau sedang mengeluarkan pisau lipatmu itu kan? Baca dulu penjelasanku,_" Sungmin memasukkan pisau lipatnya. Ia berubah menjadi putri manis lagi. Sungguh aneh tapi _bunny _Ming memang unik.

'_Kau jangan marah. Tadi diatas hanya sebatas candaanku saja. Semua perkataanku tadi anggap saja kebalikannya. Kau tahu aku bukan pribadi romantis yang pintar merayu seperti Donghae. Kau juga bukan uke yang polos seperti Ryeowook. Tapi itulah kita, couple yang unik dengan ikatan hubungan yang khusus._

_Hyung, kau pribadi yang menyenangkan, unik, dan menarik. Kaulah Lee Sungmin. Entah kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta kepadamu. Tapi asal kau tahu, cintaku ini tulus. Dan aku tahu kaulah satu-satunya yang bisa memahami perasaanku yang berdesir kuat dihatiku ini. Yeah, that's why I love you, Cho Sungmin.," _Sungmin sontak menutup mukanya yang sudah memerah itu. Yaampun, bisa-bisanya si _evil_ alias Kyuhyun bersikap seromantis ini.

"Kau romantis Kyu, walaupun hanya dalam surat. Aku juga, mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu," Sungmin terharu. Dipeluknya surat itu didalam dekapannya erat-erat, bagaikan sudah memeluk Kyuhyun langsung. Ia ingin memeluk Kyuhyun, namun ia tahu, sekarang Kyuhyun tak mungkin ada disini. Ia sedang syuting, membuat Sungmin sedikit kecewa sebagai uke. Ia juga menangis terharu bercampur sedih, sedih karna Kyuhyun tak ada disini.

Tak ada disini? Tunggu dulu, siapa bilang?

"Hei hyung, kenapa kau memeluk surat itu jika aku ada disini?" suara itu, suara yang begitu dikenal Sungmin. Tunggu dulu, Sungmin tak berfantasi bukan? Ah, daripada berpikir, Sungmin lebih memilihmemastikan langsung. Ia menoleh kebelakang.

Dan, tadaa~ Kyuhyun ada tepat di belakangnya. Dengan kedua tangan yang ia buka lebar-lebar, seolah minta dipeluk erat-erat oleh Sungminnya. Dan Sungmin menghentikan tangis entah itu kecewa atau terharunya, ia langsung menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun, lelaki yang tulus ia cintai dan mencintainya.

"Ayolah Minnie, memangnya kau sebegitu kangennya denganku yang tampan ini?" Kyuhyun menyeringai, ingin menggoda lagi Sungmin.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, Sungmin justru mengangguk dengan mudahnya, dengan polosnya. "Ya, aku merindukanmu! Dan kau pangeranku yang paling tampan didunia!" Kyuhyun yang narsis dan senang dengan pujian tentu saja menyetujui bangga.

"Kau ingin apa di hari jadi kita yang ke 8 tahun ini? Akan kupenuhi semua keinginanmu itu," Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Ingin memastikan apa Kyuhyun serius. Dan Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, apapun ia rela lakukan asal demi Sungminnya.

"Aku ingin…

.

.

.

Poppo di bibir!"

DOWENG. BRUK. BRAK. GEDUBRAK (?). Sejak kapan _uri_ Minimin menjadi _pervert_?

END but never end in the real life. ^^

* * *

AN : Hai, CinJu comeback :P Ini ficlet pendek selingan Close But Far Away yang idenya buntu -_- Saya ngerjain CBFA ampe frustasi, jadi saya buat ini aja untuk selingan. Hehehe. Semoga suka ^^ Dan… _Mind to gimme some review (s) _?


End file.
